Honeymoon?
by saya sayya
Summary: FF YoonMin request. Just read it... Rated T yes!


FF YoonMIn

Happy Reading…

.

.

.

.

Jimin baru saja berumur 20 tahun saat dirinya sadar bahwa kini ia telah bersuami. Namja manis dengan bibir tipis dan matanya yang sipit itu hanya diam duduk di pinggir kasurnya. Ia tidak berani bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya sejak pertama kali memasuki kamar itu. bahkan ia tidak berani mengganti _tuxedo_ berwarna putih yang ia pakai selama acara pernikahan. Sungguh, ia seakan berubah menjadi sebuah batu.

Bagaimana ia tidak melakukan hal itu jika kini jantungnya berdetak begitu keras bahkan suara dari sahabatnya dan saudaranya yang menggodanya di acara pernikahan tadi terus terngiang di benaknya. Sebenarnya hanya masalah sepele antara sepasang suami-istri yang baru saja menikah. Hanya saja bagi seorang Park –maksudnya bagi seorang Min Jimin yang menikahi seorang Min Yoongi, malam pertama tidak pernah terbayang dalam benaknya.

Sejenak ia merutuki pilihannya yang langsung memilih untuk mengikat Yoongi saat namja tampan sedingin kutub itu melamarnya. Namun, Jimin juga sadar jika seorang Min Yoongi sangat dipuja oleh semua orang dan Jimin tidak suka jika kekasih hatinya itu digoda bahkan dilirikpun ia tidak suka. Bagi Jimin, Min Yoongi hanyalah miliknya dan satu-satunya orang yang bisa memiliki Yoongi adalah Jimin, tidak boleh yang lain. Biarlah ia egois karena ia sadar perjuangannya untuk mempertahankan Min Yoongi sangat berat.

C'klek.

Jimin menoleh ke arah pintu dan menemukan sosok suaminya sedang berjalan dengan rambut yang teracak-acak, dasi yang sudah dilonggarkan, jas hitamnya yang tersampir di pundak juga wajahnya yang sangat kusut itu. Membuat Jimin –semakin- membatu di tempatnya. Jimin mengutuk dengan penuh keyakinan akan ketampanan seorang Min Yoongi yang semakin memperburuk keadaan jantungnya.

"Kau belum mandi?" tanya Yoongi tiba-tiba hingga mampu membuat Jimin terlonjak kaget dari tempat ia duduk. Namja manis itu hanya menggumam tidak jelas sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Membuat Yoongi mengernyitkan alisnya bingung menatap istri -suaminya itu.

"Kenapa? Sesuatu terjadi kepadamu?" runtut Yoongi setelah menaruh jasnya di atas kasur dan mendekati Jimin yang semakin gugup. Oh tentu saja seorang Min Yoongi tahu bahwa suaminya ini sedang gugup dan ekspresi lucu yang dikeluarkan Jimin mampu menjadi hiburan baginya setelah berperang melawan semua temannya dan juga koleganya tentang _'Apa yang akan dilakukan seorang Min Yoongi yang dingin sekutub utara itu di malam pertamanya dengan istri barunya?'_.

Sepertinya menggoda suaminya bisa membuat Yoongi merasa lebih baik.

Sedangkan Jimin, namja itu tanpa sadar bergerak ke belakang saat sang suami mulai mendekatinya. Ia gigit bibirnya dengan kuat begitu juga dengan genggaman erat di sprei kasurnya mampu membuat Jimin semakin gelagapan. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Yoongi tapi jika apa yang sejak tadi sedang ia perdebatkan dalam benaknya menjadi kenyataan maka Jimin berdoa bahwa Yoongi tidak akan melakukannya. Tidak untuk saat ini. Tidak untuk ma-

"MIN JIMIN!" teriakan itu berhasil membuat Jimin terlonjak kaget sekali lagi. Namja manis itu mengernyitkan alisnya bingung saat melihat sosok Yoongi yang menatapnya penuh kekhawatiran dan juga kemeja tangan suaminya yang menempel di dagu Jimin. Meninggalkan noda darah di kemeja berwarna putih itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan menggigit bibirmu seperti itu, huh? Jangan membuatku khawatir di hari bahagia kita, Jimin-ah," ucap Yoongi masih membersihkan darah yang menetes turun ke dagu sang istri. Ia tidak pernah menyangka jika Jimin akan melakukan hal itu. Yoongi menyesal sudah menggoda istrinya jika harus berakhir seperti ini.

"M-maaf, hyung. Aku-aku tidak bermaksud –maksudku tadi aku-"

"Sudah. Jangan lakukan itu lagi. sekarang pergilah mandi dan tidur. Aku akan membersihkan ini dulu," sergah Yoongi dan langsung melesat keluar kamar meminta obat kepada ibunya. Meninggalkan Jimin yang langsung menghela nafasnya berat dan berangkat menjalankan apa yang diperintahkan suaminya.

0o0o0o0

Keesokan paginya saat Jimin bangun dari tidurnya. Namja itu mendapati sisi kasurnya yang sudah kosong dan terganti dengan gendang telinganya yang mendengar gemericik air dari arah kamar mandi. Jimin mengucek matanya sejenak sebelum mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur. Melirik jam yang ada di atas nakas dan beralih ke suara ketukan pintu kamarnya dan Yoongi.

Namja itu segera beranjak turun dan berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya. Sosok yeoja paruh baya yang menatapnya lembut langsung membuat Jimin mengulas senyumnya. "Selamat pagi, sayang."

"Selamat pagi, eomma."

Jimin tersenyum saat sosok yang dipanggilnya 'eomma' itu membelai lembut rambutnya. Tatapannya mengarah ke dalam kamar, mencari Yoongi. "Yoongi-hyung sedang mandi. Apa eomma perlu sesuatu?"

"Tidak. Bersihkan dirimu setelah Yoongi keluar. Sarapan sudah siap."

Jimin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan menutup pintunya setelah sang ibu pergi. Namja itu berbalik dan mendapati sosok sang suami yang sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan balutan handuk sepinggangnya. Memperlihatkan otot tubuhnya dan juga abs samar di perutnya.

"Siapa yang datang?" tanya Yoongi sambil membuka lemarinya, mengambil sebuah kaos biru gelap dan celana jeans hitam.

"Eomma datang dan mengatakan kalau sarapan sudah siap." Jawab Jimin dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi. Namja itu mencoba menghindari Yoongi dengan keadaan pipinya yang memerah dan hal itu tak luput dari pengamatan seorang Min Yoongi.

"Astaga, suamiku benar-benar menggemaskan di setiap detiknya." Gumamnya dan segera memakai bajunya.

Ia tersenyum saat telinganya mendengar senandung lagu yang berasal dari kamar mandi. Namja itu beralih untuk merapikan kasur mereka dan setelahnya ia meraih beberapa berkas yang berserakan di meja kamarnya. Ia melupakan beberapa berkas penting yang harus ia serahkan nanti karena kelelahan setelah acara pernikahannya kemarin. Workaholic? Ya itulah Min Yoongi.

"Hyung, kau belum turun?" tanya Jimin yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan setelan kaos biru polos lengan panjang dan celana training selutut. Namja manis itu juga sedang mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk. Yoongi yang baru sadar dengan keberadaan Jimin langsung tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Aku menunggumu sambil memeriksa beberapa berkas." Senyum Yoongi sambil mengangkat berkas yang sedang ia periksa. Jimin yang melihat hal itu langsung menghela nafasnya dan menyampirkan handuknya di kamar mandi. Namja manis itu merapikan rambut sedikit sebelum berjalan mendekati suaminya.

"Ayo turun, hyung. Setidaknya kau harus sarapan dulu baru boleh bekerja." Ucap Jimin sambil menutup berkas yang baru saja ditanda-tanangi Yoongi. Namja manis itu langsung merapikan berkas-berkas itu sedangkan Yoongi tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya. Ah sepertinya, ia jatuh cinta untuk kesekian kalinya kepada suaminya itu.

0o0o0o0

Suara dentingan sendok yang bertemu dengan piring itu memenuhi seluruh ruang makan rumah keluarga Min. Semua keluarga sedang makan bersama dan Jimin merasa senang karena sarapan pagi ini terasa begitu istimewa baginya. Karena sosok sang ibu mertua yang sangat ia kenal begitu juga dengan sang kepala keluarga juga adik Yoongi. Jimin sudah mengenal dekat keluarga suaminya begitupun suaminya. Mereka juga sering makan bersama namun sarapan pagi itu terasa istimewa.

"Jimin-ah, appa sudah menyiapkan hadiah untukmu," kata Tuan Min yang langsung menarik atensi Jimin begitu juga dengan Yoongi. Sang kepala keluarga itu tersenyum begitu cerah membuat Jimin menatapnya penasaran namun juga kebingungan. Bukankah kemarin appa-nya itu baru saja memberikan sebuah hadiah?

"Ini adalah hadiah yang sangat istimewa. Kau pasti akan menyukainya jadi kau harus siap-siap." Jelas Tuan Min kepada Jimin yang menampakkan wajah bingungnya. Ia tolehkan kepalanya kepada sang suami yang juga menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Apa hari ini kita ada acara untuk pergi?" tanya Yoongi tidak mengerti. Tuan dan Nyonya Min hanya bisa tersenyum maklum dan menatap Yoongi dan Jimin dengan pandangan memaklumi.

"Hyung, apa kau bodoh? Tentu saja hadiah yang akan appa berikan adalah tiket kalian untuk pergi Honeymoon. Paham?" ceplos Yoonmi, adik Yoongi yang mampu membuat Jimin tersedak minumannya sedangkan Yoongi menatap tak percaya kepada adiknya.

"Astaga, Jimin sayang, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya sang ibu yang langsung diangguki oleh Jimin. Mimpi apa Jimin semalam Tuhan? Bagaimana bisa semua ini terjadi? Jimin tidak menolak sebenarnya namun ia tidak menyangka kalau honeymoon mereka akan dilangsungkan sekarang. Jimin benar-benar gugup astaga.

"A-apa.. tidak maksudku, H-honeymoon? Apa appa yakin?" tanya Jimin dengan suara kecilnya. Yoongi yang mendengarnya langsung menatap suaminya lekat. Ada kegugupan dan juga ketakutan dalam manik matanya dan Yoongi tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Sepertinya Jimin membenci hadiah dari ayahnya kali ini.

"Aku selesai." Ucap Yoongi dan segera pergi. Membuat semua orang yang ada disana menatapnya kaget. "Yoongi-ya, kau hanya menyentuh sedikit makananmu."

0o0o0o0

Disinilah mereka. Kota Venezuela.

Kota impian Yoongi namun untuk pertama kalinya saat ia menginjakkan kaki disana, tidak ada rasa bahagia yang muncul. Hanya ada rasa sesal dan juga.. kecewa. Ya, Yoongi merasa kecewa saat ia sibuk memikirkan sikap Jimin yang hanya diam disampingnya. Mereka tidak berbicara sama sekali sejak keluar dari rumah keluarga Min bahkan sampai mereka menginap di salah satu kamar hotel, keduanya masih diam.

Yoongi berdiri menghadap pemandangan kota Venezuela di sore hari itu dengan berbagai macam pikiran yang melintas di benaknya. Sedangkan Jimin, namja itu mulai menata barang-barang yang mereka bawa dan segala kesibukan yang mampu membuatnya menghindari Yoongi. Jika terus seperti ini maka semua rencana yang sudah susah payah di susun oleh Tuan dan Nyonya Min akan hancur.

Mencoba untuk berpikir tenang, Yoongi meraih jaketnya dan kunci mobilnya lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Jimin tanpa sepatah katapun. Ia tidak tahu akan kemanakah ia pergi namun yang jelas ia ingin pergi menjauh untuk mengembalikan isi pikirannya yang dingin. Sial, kemana sosok Yoongi yang bisa menjaga perasaan dan emosinya dengan baik?

Sedangkan Jimin, namja itu terdiam sesaat setelah mendengar pintu kamar hotel mereka tertutup. Namja itu mencengkeram erat baju Yoongi dan menangis tanpa suara. Ia tidak tahu kenapa tapi dadanya begitu sesak memikirkan berbagai macam pertanyaan tentang suaminya. Kenapa ia pergi? Kemana ia akan pergi? Apa yang terjadi? Apa ia membuat kesalahan? Apa semua ini salahnya? Dan berbagai macam pertanyaan lain yang mampu membuat Jimin merasa sesak.

Namja manis itu menghapus air matanya dan kembali menata baju Yoongi. Setelah selesai dengan menata baju, ia mulai menata barang-barang di kamar mandi juga barang-barang di kamar mereka. Barulah Jimin mulai mengamati setiap sudut kamar hotel yang mereka pesan itu. Kamar itu terlihat begitu elegan dengan dominasi warna-warna kalem yang mampu membuat Jimin merasa nyaman. Lalu juga ada beberapa tambahan seperti sebauh komputer yang bisa mengakses apapun, dua buah kursi dan satu meja di balkon kamar hotel mereka. Sisanya seperti kamar hotel seperti biasanya.

Namja manis itu bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang dan sepertinya mencoba menenangkan hatinya dengan berendam dengan air panas adalah hal yang sangat membantunya kali ini. ia tadi juga melihat ada sabun aromaterapi dari paduan rosemarry dan juga lavender yang harum. Ya, sudah ia putuskan untuk membersihkan dirinya dengan berendam air hangat sepuasnya.

0o0o0o0

Jimin meremat ponselnya dengan erat. Ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa rasa khawatirnya akan terasa begitu menyesakkan seperti itu. Namja itu terus memandang layar ponsel dan juga jam dinding yang terletak di atas televisi dengan cemas. Namja manis itu terkadang menggigit bibirnya lalu menghela nafasnya kemudian berjalan kesana-kemari seperti setrika berjalan. Namun semua kegiatan itu tidak membuatnya tenang karena yang ada di dalam pikirannya kini penuh dengan pertanyaan tentang sosok suaminya.

Ya. Min Yoongi belum kembali sejak tadi dan itu membuat Jimin frustasi.

Astaga apa sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi kepada suaminya? Apa ada kejadian tak terduga atau apakah suaminya itu kembali ke Korea tanpa dirinya? Oh ayolah Jimin, bagaimana bisa kau berpikiran seperti itu. Ia tepuk kedua pipinya keras untuk mengalihkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan buruk yang hanya akan membuatnya semakin kalut. Tuhan, tolong buat Yoongi segera kembali karena jika sampai dalam waktu 3 menit ia tidak kembali maka Jimin akan segera berlari keluar dan mencarinya.

Tenang. Min Jimin harus tenang agar semua kejadian buruk tidak menimpanya atau menimpa Yoongi karena ia yakin bahwa suaminya itu pasti sedang duduk sendirian di sebuah cafe atau sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah. Ia lirik kembali jam yang ada di dinding dan segera meraih jaketnya. Persetan dengan waktu 3 menit, ia akan segera mencari Yoongi saat itu juga. Dengan berbekal rasa nekat, Jimin meraih sepatunya dan memakainya lalu dengan cepat berjalan keluar sebelum ia menabrak seseorang. Jimin terdiam di tempatnya saat merasakan tangan seseorang itu memeluknya dan mendekapnya begitu erat.

Dan entah kenapa Jimin tidak bisa menahan lagi perasaannya dan berakhir dengan membalas pelukan erat namja yang sejak tadi ia tunggu itu dengan tangisannya. Ia tumpahkan segala perasaannya ke dalam pelukan itu dan membiarkan berat tubuhnya di tanggung oleh namja tampan yang mampu memporak-porandakan perasaannya itu. Yoongi yang merasa bersalah hanya bisa memeluk dan mendekap erat Jimin. Ia juga menahan tubuh Jimin saat ia melangkah memasuki kamar hotel mereka dan menutup pintunya.

Keduanya hanya terdiam di depan pintu tanpa mau melangkah ke dalam kamar. Hanya ada rasa saling mengkhawatirkan satu sama lain, rasa bersalah satu sama lain dan juga rasa kepedulian besar yang sama satu sama lain. Sungguh semua perasaan itu terbaur menjadi satu yang mampu membuat mereka menikmati moment mereka saat itu. Tanpa ada yang menyembunyikan perasaan satu sama lain lagi. Semuanya terasa begitu senang dan menenangkan dan mereka sadar bahwa mereka tidak ingin moment mereka berakhir.

"Maafkan aku, Jimin-ah." Ucap Yoongi namun Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya dalam dekapan itu. Namja manis itu menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya dan menatap wajah basah Yoongi. Ia mengulas senyumnya dan mencium lembut bibir sang suami. Tidak ada nafsu disana dan Yoongi tahu bahwa Jimin menyampaikan apa yang ia rasakan dalam ciuman lembut itu.

Keduanya memejamkan matanya dan menikmati moment itu sebelum keduanya saling menjauhkan diri. Jimin menatap Yoongi dalam dan mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Yoongi dan menyembunyikan wajahnya ke leher sang suami. "Hyung. Maaf karena aku selalu menolakmu hanya saja aku sempat khawatir bahwa kau tidak akan pernah menyukaiku saat tahu bagaimana sebenarnya diriku karena itulah aku-"

"Aku tahu, Jimin-ah. Aku hanya merasa kalau- kalau aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untukmu. Aku marah karena tidak bisa membuatmu merasa nyaman karena itulah aku pergi berkeliling untuk menenangkan pikiranku. Maafkan aku."

Jimin tersenyum mendengar penuturan sang suami begitupun dengan Yoongi yang merasa bahwa hatinya mulai merasa tenang. Ia menyukai bagaimana pengaruh seorang Min Jimin baginya yang sudah seperti sebuah obat yang memabukkan dan menenangkan. Sungguh menjadi sebuah hadiah yang paling indah dan paling besar dalam hidupnya dan Yoongi tidak akan pernah melepaskannya apalagi membiarkannya hancur. Ia akan menjaga permatanya. Ia akan menjaga jiwanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Min Jimin."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Min Yoongi."

.

.

.

.

END

Keut~ sampai sini saja ya. lanjutin aja sendiri kalau mau hehehehe

Udah tahukan sepasang suami-istri kalo di dalam kamar hotel ngapain?

Betul, Tidur. Gak mungkinkan mereka main hocky disana hahahahaha

Oke See U bye~

Saya sayya.


End file.
